


and i press you to the pages of my heart

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex, i love bards..., my sincerest apologies to joey batey, that's my only excuse, this is... gratuitous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “I’ve got a feeling that you’re trying to suggest something, madam,” Jaskier said, finally, when the woman leaned over his shoulder to refill his ale even though he’d only taken a sip since the last time she’d been around.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	and i press you to the pages of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i love bards, y'all, that's all i can say. and oh, oh man, jaskier is a really cute bard. eight episodes and i'm all heart-eyed. i'm reading the books now and i love him... 
> 
> so this is different than the usual readerfics that i write sometimes but i wanted to try something new so lemme know if you enjoy it i guess. please excuse any weird formatting or grammar errors because google docs is fun like that and i couldn't stand staring at this thing anymore.
> 
> anyway, uh, the song title is in reference to a carly rae jepsen song. i was going to quote _julien_ because despite the different spelling, well - um, that didn't work out though, so title's from a different song on the same album.

“More ale, sir?” the woman asked, the top of her dress cut in a generous V and framed with a plain but delicate lace that highlighted her ample bosom in a way that anyone with taste could appreciate.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Jaskier managed, his eyes not meeting her gaze but instead stubbornly glued to her chest, despite his desperate appeal to his brain to raise them. Finally, his brain did comply and to his relief she was grinning.

“Something more interesting to you, sir?” she asked coyly, shooting a glance to the barkeep who was distracted in a conversation with another patron, before she brazenly took Jaskier’s hand and pressed it to her sternum, her own hand holding his there for a moment before she brought it to her lips. He blushed at her overtness and his blush deepened when she licked slowly and deliberately across his knuckles, maintaining eye contact the entire time. 

“Stop harassing the customers!” the barkeep roared, slamming a hand against the bar and making the waitress jump, surrendering Jaskier’s hand back to him with a wink before she turned around to yell at the barkeep in response.

Every time the woman came around to refill his mug, she winked or pursed her lips or even got so bold as to splay her fingers against his thigh not-so-discreetly. 

“I’ve got a feeling that you’re trying to suggest something, madam,” Jaskier said, finally, when the woman leaned over his shoulder to refill his ale even though he’d only taken a sip since the last time she’d been around.

“Well, I was hoping you’d take the hint. Shall we go somewhere a bit more… private?”

This is the part that always went smashingly or the part that got him chased out of town, but Jaskier was up for the challenge since… well, since the whole djinn mishap last week that resulted in his favorite chemise being ruined amongst other things. Some pleasant company was certainly more than welcome after all of that.

“Lead the way, my dear lady.”

And lead she did. She took him by the hand and rather nonchalantly all but corralled him to a door that he hadn’t noticed before. Behind the door was a staircase, wooden and creaking and he was positive that everyone downstairs could hear them walking upstairs, but they managed to sneak up without incident and enter the first room at the top of the stairs. It was cramped but quaint with quilts and airy windows and even a sleeping cat upon it. Quite picturesque, actually.

“Sorry about my father,” she giggled, her fingers swift on the fastens of his doublet as if this wasn’t the first time she’d done this, “he demands that I act like a lady while I’m working.” She pushed him down onto her bed, a solid looking piece of wooden furniture, and the cat asleep on the quilt beside them didn’t seem perturbed about having her nap disturbed. The cat just regarded Jaskier with a slow blink and curled back into a ball as the woman that was basically in his lap pressed soft kisses against the side of his jaw.

His own fingers found the lacing on her corset, practiced well in the ways of undoing corsets half-blindly made it quick and easy work to pull it open. 

“It seems you know what you’re doing,” the woman whispered against the shell of his ear.

“Yes, well, I’m a slave to the muses that fate provides to my heart, and so I have been blessed with, erm, a fair bit of experience.” 

“Right,” she giggled, rolling up his undershirt with care, splaying those wicked fingers against his chest, “oh, you’re manlier than I anticipated, all this hair and muscle. I thought you’d be softer than this but you’re right fit, aren’t you?”

Jaskier didn’t know what to say to that, actually. She took advantage of his silence (this had to be a record, actually), to move her kisses, firm and persistent, against his lips. Well, he always did like a woman who knew what she wanted. She tasted ever so faintly like powdered sugar and something minty that he couldn’t place. 

“Let me suck you off?” she whispered, eyelashes batting, and who was he to refuse a lovely gift from a lovely lady? 

“Gods, yes, please,” he replied, certainly not desperate, certainly not longing, certainly not high-pitched as she undid his pants and nuzzled his dick with her face.

Her mouth was hot and wet around him and she looked him in the eyes as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, her tongue drawing careful circles against his frenulum. 

“Oh - oh, that’s -” Good? Delightful? He kept his adjectives to himself, thankfully, feeling just a little out of sorts with her eyes on him like they were. She winked at him and then refocused her efforts, pumping him with her lovely soft fingers and kissing down his length as she wrapped the fingers of her other hand around his balls and tugged sosososo gently. 

“Careful, that’s - that’s-” “Shhhhh, I’m being careful,” her tone was scolding but her voice was light somehow as she continued fondling his balls for another moment. 

She slid her tongue the whole way from root to tip, sliding the tip of her tongue over his slit to catch a drop of precum that was beading there. 

“I’m - if you keep that up, I’ll -” 

That slowed her down. She stopped the careful pumping of her hand around him and reluctantly popped him out of her mouth, kissing the pretty pink tip of his dick with such loving intention that it made the knot in his stomach tighten. 

“Mmkay,” she said then, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She sat up and pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it to the floor, joining his doublet and pants. She was fully naked now, soft curves and flushed skin.

Jaskier hummed and pulled off his undershirt, tossing it to the floor as the final sacrifice to the impending - or at least heavily implied sex. She settled back on his lap, sitting on his thighs carefully. The cat beside them yawned.

“Do you want to fuck?” she asked, bringing his hands to her breasts and he squeezed appreciatively.

“I was hoping so,” he answered, his callused thumbs grazing her nipples and making her shiver, goosebumps forming on her skin.

She nodded, pulling up onto her knees and holding him with one hand to impale herself on him. She was silky and tight around him as she slid down to hilt, wiggling just a bit on his lap when he was fully inside of her.

“Oh, that’s - that’s nice,” she purred, slinging an arm over his shoulder, her tummy soft and warm against him, her lovely thighs settled against his hips.

“You too,” he managed, willing himself calm, laying down on his back and pulling her with him. She moaned quietly as the change in position angled him differently inside of her. She rolled her hips then, getting used to him inside her, and he bit back a whimper. She pulled off of him and impaled herself down again, grinding their hips together, reaching between them to rub her clit. She kissed him again, across his clavicle and up to under his left jaw, biting his earlobe carefully and sucking on it. 

“You’re quite good at multitasking,” he commented when she sat back up on his hips, giving him a better view of her hypnotizingly bouncy breasts, and he didn’t manage to catch her breathy reply.

There was just enough room between them and the edge of the bed for them to readjust. He kissed her chin, easing her off of him and despite the chilly respite of friction and heat, it was a relatively easy thing to slide back into her since they were already slick. She wrapped her thighs around his hips and gazed up at him, looking oh so charmed.

He set a quick pace, even more aware now of her soft, supple flesh against his with every movement against her. The curve of his dick was just so that he hit the best spot inside her with each thrust, sending her trilling and mewling and her dull fingernails biting against the skin of his shoulder. 

She moaned now in earnest, tightening against him, whispering for him to come on and fuck her harder. The obscene wet-sucking sounds of their joining met his ears along with her panting, desperate pleas, and finally she arched under him, squeezing his cock inside her like a vice, milking it desperately as she came. Jaskier groaned, moving to pull out, but she tightened her legs around him.

“Inside, please - please, it’s fine - I just - please?”

What right did he have to deny a lady of earthly pleasures? 

Well, it wasn’t as if he’d done a great job of it today, actually, but she didn’t seem to mind his lackluster performance. Blame it on the (little bit) of ale, perhaps, but he kissed her, hard, cutting off her whimpers as he pounded into her with force enough to finally rattle the bed frame. He came, then, hot and desperate and feeling well-earned despite it really not being so. 

“I’ve got so much more to show you, if you’ll let me,” he managed after a moment, after she’d finally uncurled her legs from around him and he rolled off of her. He felt the soft, silky paw of her cat smack him in the knee as the kitty stretched to take a bath.

“I’d like that, actually,” the woman told him, curling up at his side to kiss his shoulder. Better late than never, Jaskier decided, moving to cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her deeply, all tongue and teeth and he felt her nipples harden against his arm pulled between them.

Their kiss was interrupted by her bedroom door slamming open. 

Ah, right. The barkeep. Her father. Standing in the doorway, the man was silent, irate, and shaking. 

“You know, I’ll - I’ll call after you another time, okay?” Jaskier stuttered, grabbing his lute at the sacrifice of his clothes, deciding to take his chance out the second story window before the angry barkeep could strangle him.

“Hey, wait, please do call after me next time you’re around!” she yelled after him from the window, and watching him take off running while her father, made quick only by his anger, took off after the Bard.


End file.
